cinderella_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
At the Ball/Meeting Mario, Luigi, and the Dazzlings
(At the castle, all of the guests are there, enjoying themselves. Two men are standing in front of the throne room, facing the guests. The first man is a chubby man with blue eyes, short brown hair, a dark brown mustache, and wearing white gloves, a red ball coat with gold yellow lining, epaulettes, andbuttons, a gold yellow belt with a gold buckle, blue pants with yellow lining, and brown shoes. He is Mario. And the last man is a skinny man with blue eyes, short brown hair, a dark brown mustache, and wearing white gloves, a red ball coat with gold yellow lining, epaulettes, and buttons, a gold yellow belt with a gold buckle, blue pants with yellow lining, and brown shoes. He is Luigi, Mario’s little brother. They were standing in front of so many ladies at the ballroom as Piximon announced then names of the eligible girls in attendance. Not only were Mario and Luigi bored out of their skulls, but they were too shy to meet other girls. They mentally cursed their father for making them do this. Even the Dazzlings are next to them, silently looking out for any handsome boys to court) Piximon: Princess Rukia. (Then a girl named Rukia went up to Mario and Luigi, and bowed to them. They gave out a polite but reserved bow, and she went back into the crowd) Piximon: Mademoiselle Papillon. The daughter of Lady Marie and Lord Jean. (Papillon went up to Mario and Luigi, and bowed to them. They gave out a polite but reserved bow and nod, and she went back into the crowd. On the balcony, Homer groaned in annoyance while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stood by him) Homer: The Dazzlings are cooperating, but my sons aren't! Piximon: Mademoiselle Cerise. The daughter of Lord Blueberry and Lady Cherry. (Cerise went up to Mario and Luigi, and bowed to them. Again, they gave out a polite but reserved bow, and she went back into the crowd. The Dazzlings turned to Mario and Luigi) Mario: (Whispering) Any luck looking for boys? Luigi: (Whispering) We're not having luck looking for girls. Adagio: (Whispering) Not yet. Aria: (Whispering) But we're hoping we'll find the ones. Dazzlings: (Whispering) Yeah. (Homer groaned a bit) Homer: I can't understand it. There must be at least one of each who'd make two suitable mothers. (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy quickly shushed him) Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: Sire! Homer: (Clears his throat) Two suitable wives. (Moments later outside the castle, Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang arrived at the castle, and stared in awe. They then walked up the stairs after bidding Gatomon, Maximus, Batty, Fidget, DK, and Candy, and went into the castle while silently greeting the guards watching them as they walked up another set of stairs. In the ballroom, the Kanker Sisters straightened themselves out and prepared to present themselves) Piximon: Mademoiselles Lee, Marie, and May Kanker. The daughters of Lady Hunter J and Lord Myotismon. (Mario, Luigi, and the Dazzlings quietly grimaced as the Kanker Sisters went up to them, and bowed to them. The Dazzlings quietly sighed in defeat sadly. Homer sighed in defeat as well) Homer: I give up. Even I couldn't expect my sons to be able.... Donald: Well, if I may say so, you're majesty, Goofy, Mickey, the Dazzlings, and I did try to warn you. Goofy: But you, sire, are incurably romantic. Mickey: No doubt you saw the whole pretty picture in detail. It's like what happened to me, Donald, and Goofy with Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle, sort of. The young princes and nannies bowing to the assembly. Suddenly, they stop. They look up. For, lo, there are two girls and five boys who stand. The girls and boys of their dreams. Who they are or where they came from, they know not, or do they care, for their hearts tell them that here, here is the girls and boys predestined to be their brides and husbands. (Little did Mickey realize that what he was saying was actually happening. Mario and Luigi was giving out a polite but reserved bow. Then they stopped, and looked up to see Peach and Daisy who are looking around. Even the Dazzlings noticed the Gangreen Gang with them with interest. Then Mario, Luigi, and the Dazzlings walked past the Kanker Sisters, much to their confusion, and then the three wondered who the two mysterious girls and five boys are and where they came from. But, Mario, Luigi, and the Dazzlings didn't care. They knew that they found the girls and boys they were looking for. After Mickey's line was finished, Mario, Luigi, and the Dazzlings went up to Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang, and got their attention) Mario: Um, excuse us Misses and Sirs? (Peach and Daisy gasped while the Gangreen Gang noticed silently) Luigi: Oh! Sonata: We're so sorry. Trixie: We didn't mean to startle you. (Then they smiled softly while blushing) Adagio: It's just.... Aria: You five are handsome.... Starlight: And good-looking even. Mario: And you two are lovely.... Luigi: And beautiful.... (Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang, now won over by them, smiled softly and blushed as well) Peach, Daisy, and Gangreen Gang: Oh, it's alright. (Then Mario, Luigi, and the Gangreen Gang each held their hand out to Peach, Daisy, and the Dazzlings) Mario, Luigi, and Gangreen Gang: Anyway, may I have this dance? (Peach, Daisy, and the Dazzlings politely accepted) Peach, Daisy, and Dazzlings: Oh, I would be honored. (At the balcony, Homer was watching his sons and their nannies having a conversation with Peach, Daisy, and the Dazzlings and then begin their dance, ballroom-style, as Mickey and Goofy laughed a bit, seeing this with impressed looks, but Donald didn't notice) Donald: A pretty plot for fairy tales, sire and Mickey. But in real life, oh no! It was foredoom to failure! Homer: Failure, eh?! (He then finally had Donald notice, and Donald got surprised, giving a look that reads "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle") Homer: Take a look at that, you pompous duck! Who are those two girls with the five boys? Do you know them? Donald: No, sire. Goofy: I've never seen them before. Homer: That's one thing in their favor. (Homer turned to a conductor) Homer: The waltz! Quick, the waltz! (The conductor nodded, and started having the orchestra play the waltz. Homer then looked up at two men) Homer: (Whispering) Lights! The lights! (Peach and Mario, Daisy and Luigi, and the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings reached the middle of the ballroom as the two men dimmed the lights, and a spotlight shined on the seven couples. They then started dancing together as Homer playfully punched Donald a little, laughing a bit. Even Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are proud for Mario, Luigi, and the Dazzlings) Homer: Failure, eh? Mickey: Nope. Goofy: It's good. Donald: Happy as can be for them. Homer: Well, now for a good night's sleep. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: Oh, sure, sire. Homer: You three will stay right here. See that they're not disturbed, and when my sons and their nannies' dream boys propose, notify me immediately. And if anything goes wrong, you are in trouble! Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: (Saluting) Yes, sire! (Homer then left for his bedroom, humming happily. In the ballroom, the guests are happily watching Peach and Mario, Daisy and Luigi, and the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings dancing as Hunter J, Myotismon, Vanitas, and the Kanker Sisters watched in confusion) May: Who are those girls, Mom and Dad? Marie: Do we know them? Lee: Well, Princes Mario and Luigi certainly seem to know them. Kanker Sisters: But we don't care about the boys with them. Vanitas: I know I've never seen any of them. Myotismon: Or I, Vanitas, girls. Hunter J: But the girls certainly are.... (She stopped talking when she and Myotismon got a good look at Peach and Daisy's faces, and got calmly suspicious) Hunter J: Wait. There is something familiar about them. Myotismon: Yes. (Then they noticed the Gangreen Gang's faces and got calmly suspicious even more) Myotismon: Those boys seem familiar as well. Hunter J: Yes. (They tried to follow them, but Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gestured to them to stop, clearing their throats. Understanding their silent gesture with their throat clearing, Myotismon and Hunter J silently nod, deciding to leave the seven couples alone, since they are, after all, guests at the ball. In the center of the ballroom together as Peach and Mario, Daisy and Luigi, and the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings continued to dance with each other, they couldn't help but fall for each other. During this, they sang their hearts out in their minds) Peach, Daisy, and Gangreen Gang: (Voice-over) Mmmm Mmmm So this is love Mmmm So this is love So this is what makes life divine I'm all aglow Mmmm And now I know Mario, Luigi, and Dazzlings: (Voice-over) And now I know Seven couples: The key to all heaven is mine Peach, Daisy, and Gangreen Gang: (Voice-over) My heart has wings Mmmm And I can fly Seven couples: (Voice-over) I'll touch every star in the sky So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of Peach, Daisy, and Gangreen Gang: (Voice-over) Mmmm Mario, Luigi, and Dazzlings: (Voice-over) Mmmm Seven couples: (Voice-over) So this is love (Then they finished their song and dance as the guests applauded for them) Coming up: After a little fun time at the castle gardens with Mario, Luigi, and the Dazzlings, Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang soon hurry back home upon seeing that it's nearly midnight at the clock tower. And upon their return home, they not only discover Peach and Daisy's spare glass slippers, but they also finish more chores while home alone. And when Hunter J, Myotismon, Vanitas, and the Kanker Sisters return, they thankfully don't know of Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang's secret fun time at the ball. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Cinderella Parodies